Phoenix Wright Hecking Dies
by TendoTheGamer
Summary: spoiler alert phoenix dies


once upon a time there was a bird

then it died of kidney failure

 _the nearest starbucks_

phoenix wright breaks through the starbucks door with a gun and yelled "hECKING GET YOUR HANDSHECKING UP THIS IS A THREATEN" and the cashier said "no" but then got shot in the boob and died painfully

wright ran to the money container

phoenix proceeded to get all the money out

but suddenly

steve harvey broke through the door with a suicide bomber vest and said "surprise motherfrickler" and blew himself and starbucks up, killifying phoenix wright with his last words of "heck"

thus begins the new age of law

"my namma jef-heck wrong line"

"my nameis nagito komaeda and you're watching disney channel"

"phoenix wright was murdered by someone today, he was stabbed to death by an exploding bomb and died"

"me and myslave kyoko kirgiri are going to solve this"

"kyoko say hi"

"your mom's a nigger"

"this is why i'm the main character"

 _remains of starbucks_

Nagito showed up at the dead StarBucks with his slave Kyoko

the police were there

but instead of cops they were the god of the planet, ibuki mioda

"the heck do you want" said mioda

"your mom" also said nagito

"i have a gun" also also said kyoko before komaeda slapped her

 **"sup cancer tooshies"**

suddenly edgeworth showed up on a motorcycle and every man there except nagito went gay for him

but komaeda resisted, for he was already gay

"what the heck peasant why aren't you going gay"

"you cant breakwhats already broken"

"yourmom is black"

"this is kyoko talking can we specify who's talking"

 _komaeda: "no"_

kyoko then got punched

"lol niger"

miles then investigated the place at speeds 50x the speed of the flash

then chiaki nanami appeared and randomly died for the third time

 _court_

the judge: "k niggers prepare your panties cause miles edgeworth and his massive peepee are here"

nagito: "holy b emoji"

miles: "fightme"

nagito: "kkk"

kyoko: "boss we must object this guy"

nagito: "miles you're secretly a nerd"

miles: "nagito you're fuhecking gay"

-cues pursit cornered-

they began firing words at eachother

judge: "shush both you nerds"

nagito: "shut we don't even know if you're the ace attorney judge or the OFF judge you furry"

monokuma theatre

monokuma: "follow for a free iphone 4"

 **trial offpause**

miles: "i call to the stand spongebob squarepants"

spongebob: "tf do you want nigger"

miles: "give me your underwear and your testimony"

spongebob: "i was fapping to lolis when suddenly the nearest starbucks exploded"

judge: "that's pedophillia"

spongebob: "yea"

judge: "okay take anotherbreak this guys going to jail"

monokuma theatre

monokuma: "go away i'm on break we just did this 5 sentences ago"

judge: "resume"

kyoko: "miles is gay"

miles: "your mom's gay"

kyoko: "i have proof"

miles: "what"

kyoko: "i call to the stand this bird"

nagito: "stop acting important peaseant"

bird was called to the stand

bird: birb noise

nagito:"are you the suicide bomber who blew up phoenix"

bird: bird noise

nagito: "i haveevidence"

 **nagito presented miles penis**

bird: "what is this small object"

miles: "heck you"

judge: "next"

miles: "i call to the stand guzma"

guzma: "your mom"

miles: "your black"

guzma: "no im not"

suddenly,,tumblr artist rushed in and turned guzma black and bi and trans

guzma: "kill me please"

miles: "i call to the stand josuke highawihwwhateverhislastnameis"

josuke: "your mother"

miles: "you're"

josuke: "crazy diamond kill this nibemojibemojier"

miles then went super saiyan and threw a butter knife at josuke who dodged it and flew into the sun explodingit

nagito:"i call to the stand toko heckwaker"

toko: "give me togami's peepee"

 **nagito presented miles' peepee again**

toko: "what is this minascule object"

nagito: "miles is basically just togami so"

toko: "goodpoint i'll jack off with it"

miles: "wait where's my dick"

miles then died of bloodloss and dickloss

then he revived because he's miles hecking edgeworth

nagito: "i call to the [ D] black abe lincoln"

black abe lincoln: "what"

nagito: "nvm your name is too long the author doesn't want to write that 5 times over and over"

the guy two sentences above: "k"

judge: "you all are not well on time"

miles: "*yaint"

judge:

nagito: "okay i call to the stand marth"

marth: "what"

nagito: "are you steve harvey"

marth: "yes"

nagito: **"Which means you're the one who blew up the Starbucks, killing Mr. Wright! Confess your crime, fiend!"**

marth: **"Never! I'll use the power of my stand, [ N]!"**

miles: "can i go to church pls and forget my life i dont want this"

then nagito and marth shot at each other with guns but kyoko stabbed killer queen and then blew up

nagito: "heck she died"

kyoko: "makigto"

nagito: "nagito"

kyoko: "niggerito, i must say my majestic last words"

nagito: "wat"

kyoko: "dab"

kyoko dies

nagito: "heck"

nagito goes super saiyan

marth: "wat"

nagito then explodes the multiverse

the end

rip phoenix and kyoko

 ** _"_** ** _Remember_** ** _,_** ** _licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets_** ** _." - Ibuki Mioda, 2014_**


End file.
